Super Strength
Super Strength is an ability of Vampires, Werewolves, Hybrids, Immortals, Supernatural Hunters, and occasionally, Witches to be supernaturally stronger beyond the peak capabilities of average adult humans of similar stature. This allows the user to exert greater strength from their muscles and perform feats which non-supernatural beings normally cannot. Vampires, triggered Werewolves and Hybrids can perform such feats with inhuman ease while Immortals, untriggered Werewolves and Hunters can perform similarly to a lesser degree. Super strength varies from user to user, depending on an number of factors including age, species, and diet. Vampires Non-Original Vampires Non-original vampire have super strength that becomes greater as time passes. They are able to easily break bones, overpower or lift humans, mauling or mutilate them or sending them flying off the ground by shoving or throwing them. The level of strength in vampires depends on their age and their diet - consuming human blood regularly makes them stronger than those that consume animal blood. Even transitioning vampires, have been shown to be several times stronger than they were before they turned. They're stronger in comparison to werewolves when their not in wolf form. It's also been shown that if angry enough, younger Vampires can temporarily overpower slightly older ones. While not to the level of an Original, vampires as old as ? could temporarily pin an Original. Augustine Vampire Augustine Vampires are vampires that were infected by the Ripper Virus to feed on vampire blood. Because of the vampire blood or the Ripper Virus itself, augustine vampires are much stronger than average vampires. It is unknown how they would fare up against an Original Vampire or an non-original werewolf-vampire Hybrid. Original Vampires Original Vampires are much stronger than even the oldest of non-original vampires, mainly as they were created for the sole purpose of fending themselves from werewolves. They're stronger than werewolves that are even in their wolf forms. Non-original vampires are usually no match for Original vampires, except with the element of surprise. This ability has been used to break necks and spines, ripping out internal organs and break and move heavy objects. Original vampires can also shatter windows and doors with even the smallest objects, such as anything from rolled-up newspapers and things as small as quarters Enhanced Original Vampire The enhanced original vampire is a different variant of an Original Vampire that Alaric J. Saltzman was turned into, when he was remade by Esther, in The Vampire Diaries TV Show. He was able to fight off at least both Stefan and Damon at the same time and within seconds, he was also shown to be far superior to Rebekah in physical strength, implying that he is superior to most, if not all regular Original Vampires. He also had enough physical strength to fight Klaus on equal ground. It is unknown how Alaric's strength as an Enhanced Original Vampire compares to Mikael given the fact that he was proven to be slightly stronger than Klaus. The Beast Immortals Immortals possess some form of super-strength that is greater than a humans, however it is vastly inferior to all other types of Vampires, even the newest of vampires. Silas was able to snap Jeremy's neck with one hand while desiccated for 2,000 years. Immortals are equal to members of the Brotherhood of the Five in terms of physical strength. Werewolves Werewolves also have super strength which makes them much stronger than any Human. This is seen when Caroline easily overpowers Tyler when he tried to force the truth out of her. However, during full moons, they transform into their wolf form which grants them the full power of their condition, they get far stronger and more powerful than most non-original vampires. During full moons and in small groups, Werewolves can even overpower Original Vampires. Hybrids Non-original werewolf-vampire Hybrids have an extremely high degree of super strength. Newly formed non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids are stronger than werewolves and even some non-original vampires. They have a head start in strength due to their werewolf heritage. Although they are no where close to an original vampire, they can be considered stronger than those non-original vampires that are not as old. It was shown that Stefan and Damon could easily take down Klaus' newly formed non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids. However, it was shown that a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid can fight an non-original vampire well above their age range. Witches Although Magic in the traditional sense does not offer the user increased strength, there are a few schools of magic that do. Sacrificial Magic Sacrificial Magic allows a witch to gain power through sacrificing supernatural beings. There are limits though such as the need to have a channeling source otherwise the power would fade. Also, as a side effect the supernatural creature such as vampires die. However, if a witch was to channel an immortal creature such as an Original, they could become tremendously powerful. Traveler Magic The Traveler Markos demonstrated a significant power increase after he drank the blood of both Doppelgängers which allowed him to channel his entire people. This allowed him to overpower the near two century old vampire Damon Salvatore with ease in Promised Land although it is shown he was weaker than a hybrid in the same episode. Telekinesis Witches can also occasionally push the target several feet away with a light touch, by combining their physical strength with their telekinetic abilities. Category:Powers